Get Carter/Summary
Episode 109: Get Carter Act I 2004 An American soldier brings in a prisoner named Yusuf. Yusuf insists that he is a mere deliveryman, but Daniels tells him that they know he provides explosives to Al-Qaeda and they want the location of his stash. When Yusuf remains silent, Daniels brings in his boss to interrogate the prisoner: Carter. }} Two men discuss eliminating Carter and making it look clean. At the station, Carter meets with Mrs. Kovach, who has been brought in after a case of spouse abuse. Carter tells her that she can’t keep claiming that she had “accidents,” because she’s just giving her husband Eddie a legitimate claim to say she was clumsy when he finally does kill her. Mrs. Kovach refuses to testify and goes with her husband. Fusco, watching the exchange, wonders why Carter keeps trying but she says that she’s trying to stop a homicide from happening. He has a report on the DNA from the person who shot at her, which confirms that Carl Elias was the killer of Bernie Sullivan. Carter goes to prison to talk to Don Moretti, Elias’ father. She shows him photos of the men that Elias has killed to get revenge, but Moretti doesn’t see why he should care. Carter warns him that Elias will come after him eventually and offers him protective custody. Moretti points out that Elias already took out a cop and she’s all alone, and figures that Elias will come after her next. Later, Carter is called to a shooting. Fusco is there and checking out the shooting of a local boy, Ronnie Middleton. No one saw the shooter, and Ronnie saw a shooting six months ago and ID the killer, Hector Alvarez. However, Ronnie backed out and they had to drop the case. Carter figures that Hector gunned down Ronnie in revenge. They spot a bottle of Mexican soda on Ronnie’s body and realize that it was sold at a local bodega. Fusco starts trying to find witnesses and runs into Reese, who asks what happened. Carter goes in to talk to the bodega owner, Mr. Castillo. He claims that he didn’t see anything or check out the shots when he heard them. When Carter persists, Castillo says that he’ll give a statement the next day at the station house. Reese watches her as she leaves, and Finch calls to tell him that they have a new number: Detective Carter. Act II The next morning, Carter has breakfast at a diner with her son Taylor. She complains that he didn’t meet his curfew and tells him to stay with her mother while she works her new case. When a couple of girls from his school go by, Carter asks Taylor about his upcoming homecoming dance and he admits that he asked someone. When she asks to meet the girl, Taylor tries to get away. Meanwhile, Reese force-pairs her cell phone and then calls Finch, who is planting a bug in Carter’s car. Finch gets out just in time as Carter and her son come out. They have a camera and a GPS tracker included with the bug, but Finch realizes that they need a camera in the station house as well. Reese follows Carter as she goes to Hector’s car shop and asks where he was. He claims he was with his girlfriend Monica watching TV, and Carter tells Monica that she can do better. She tries to check out one of Hector’s cars and he tells her that she needs a warrant. Carter warns him that he messed up taking out Ronnie and tells him that she’ll find a way to run him down. At the library, Finch is putting a miniature camera into a police officer doll as a “gift” to Fusco. They check Carter’s record and learn that she served as an Army interrogator in the Middle East. Finch narrows down the list of people that would want Carter dead to three: Hector, Kovach, and Elias. Reese plans to watch Carter at all times, but Finch warns that he could get caught if Reese gets too close. At the station, Fusco receives a package with the doll. Reese calls to tell him to put it on his desk with a line of sight to Carter. Fusco wants to know if his partner is in danger and Reese tells him to check with his corrupt cops in the force. Carter comes in and comments on the doll as Fusco turns it to face her, and then admits that Moretti had nothing to say. She learns that Castillo hasn’t come in and heads out to talk to him, and Fusco says that he has some other business to take care of and will catch up to her later. Reese follows Carter and sees her pull over and roust a suspect. However, it’s just a ruse and Carter throws him into the car and asks him for information on Elias. The informant, Bottle Cap, says that he hasn’t heard anything about the new crime lord, or Ronnie’s shooting. Carter tells him to check on Elias and Hector and pays him off, and assures him there’ll be a big reward if he comes up with more info. Fusco meets with one his connections, Captain Lynch, and asks if anyone is trying to eliminate Carter. Lynch tells him that Elias wants Carter dead, and that the crime boss is both well-connected and organized. Elias has cleared Carter’s death with her superiors to make sure that there won’t be any interference. The plan is to make it look like Carter died during a case, shot by one of her suspects so that it looks clean. Lynch tells Fusco to keep his distance. Carter goes back to the bodega and Castillo refuses to identify Hector’s car. The detective warns him that Hector will come after him no matter what, and that Castillo should testify so she can protect him and his family. Reese listens from outside while talking to Fusco. Fusco passes on what he knows and warns Reese that any door she walks through could have someone waiting to shoot her. Meanwhile, Castillo finally admits that Hector came in to buy condoms and beer, but he refuses to give her an official statement. As Carter leaves, Hector pulls up in his car. He makes vague threats against her and asks if she has kids. When Carter gets in his face, Reese goes for his gun but the detective says that she’ll impound his car if she sees Hector again. Hector calls out to Castillo and drives away. Act III Reese follows Carter to a bar where she confronts Edward Kovach. When Finch wonders why she’s involved in a non-homicide, Reese figures that she is doing the same thing they are: protecting innocent people. Meanwhile, Kovach threatens to shoot Carter if she comes after him but she refuses to back down, and Reese figures that they have a likely suspect. At the station, Carter is looking at photos from Ronnie’s cell phone and realizes that he was all alone. She talks over the case with Fusco and explains that none of the security cameras in the area picked up Hector’s car in the neighborhood. Fusco suggests that he walked and Carter wonders why Hector would walk 25 blocks to get condoms for his girlfriend. They figure that Hector was visiting a mistress, came to the local bodega, and ran into Ronnie. As Carter make some calls, Reese calls Fusco privately and tells him to keep an eye on Carter while he takes care of some business of his own. Fusco wonders why Reese is trying to protect Carter and suggests that if she died, things would be easier for Reese. Reese tells him that if anything happens to Carter then he’ll come for Fusco next. Reese then fires a grenade into the door of Hector’s car shop. Hector isn’t there, and Reese comes in and guns down all but one of his men. He then takes all of the weapons from Hector’s gun-running operation, steals one of his cars and drives away. Act IV Carter continues her interrogation and promises Yusuf that she’ll protect him in return for his help. He believes that she's telling him what she has to get information, but Carter says that she has a son just like he does, and knows that Yusuf’s brother was killed by an IED. When Yusuf asks if she’d trust her son to a stranger, Carter says that they both want their children to be able to walk down the streets in safety. She admits that she lost someone close to her, and that they’re not that different. Yusuf agrees to take her men to the remaining explosives for their children. }} Carter takes Fusco to meet with Bottle Cap and the snitch says that he spotted Hector’s car at a strip club. He figures that Hector is stepping out on Monica and Carter pays him off, with a promise of a lot more if his tip pans out. Next, Carter calls in Monica to the station and tells her that Hector is cheating on her. Monica doesn’t believe it so Carter shows him the phone record, with 39 calls to a single number. Carter has Monica dial it and the phone rings on Mei Li’s phone... in the next interrogation room. Monica storms in after her and Carter and Fusco lock them in and leaves them to it. Meanwhile, Carter gets a report that someone shot up Hector’s shop with a machinegun and a grenade launcher. She figures that it’s Reese, and is informed that Hector is on the run. At the Library, Finch warns Reese that Carter will keep going after Hector. He wonders if everything is okay and Reese explains that they can’t afford to lose Carter, a good person trying to stop bad things from happening to other people. Monica and Mei Li compare notes and tell Carter and Fusco that Hector left Mei Li alone and went to the bodega. When he came back, he left off his shirt and Mei Li gives it to the officers. Monica knows where Hector has gone to ground, at a warehouse in Queens where he runs guns. As Carter prepares to head there with Fusco and an assault team, she gets a call from Mrs. Kovach saying that her husband has gone berserk. Finch, listening in, tries to contact Reese but gets no answer. When Carter and Fusco arrive at Kovach’s house, they discover that someone has already tied up the husband. Mrs. Kovach is hiding in the bathroom. Reese calls Carter on the Kovachs’ phone and tells her that she’s in trouble. Carter warns him that sometime an innocent person will get hurt because of his actions, but Reese tells her to focus on herself and warns that someone wants her dead. He tells her to be careful and warns that Hector is running guns and has an arsenal with him. When Carter asks why he’s following her, Reese avoids the question and hangs up, and then drives away. At the station, Elias delivers a bouquet of lilies to Carter’s desk, posing as a delivery man. Carter and Fusco arrive a few minutes later with Kovach, and Carter tells him that his wife is pressing charges. They find the flowers and a condolences card on her death attached to them. Act V Carter and Fusco lead the assault on Hector’s warehouse. Reese, posing as a SWAT team member, is nearby and sees Carter as she spots Hector trying to escape in a truck. However, Carter brings Hector down before Reese has a chance to intervene. Reese follows her home but loses her after realizing that she’s not in her own neighborhood. He tells Finch to track her GPS. In a dark alley, Carter meets with Bottle Cap to pay him off. He apologizes and says that he doesn’t have a choice, and then draws a gun and shoots her in the chest. Reese gets there too late to help Carter but guns down Bottle Cap. Sgt. Harris and his men report that they found the explosives and destroyed them, and that Yusuf died in an “accident.” Angered by the news, Carter insists that she promised to protect Yusuf. Harris dismissively tells her not to make promises that she can’t keep, and that it's not his job to care what happens to Yusuf’s family. When Carter tries to hit him, Harris warns her that no one will back her up, and that she’s all alone. }} Reese confirms that Carter wore a bulletproof vest, and tells her that whether she likes him or not, he’ll be there to protect her and she’s not alone. He calls her by her first name, Joss, and then leaves. He then hunts down Captain Lynch and tells him to pass on a message to his superiors that Carter is off-limits. The next day, Carter meets with her son and discusses his date at the dance. She apologizes for missing it, and Taylor asks if she’s all right. He suggests that she quit but Carter says she wouldn’t know how to. When Taylor asks who has her back, Carter thinks of Reese but says that she can take care of herself. Meanwhile, Finch removes the camera from the car and finds a photo of a black man in a military uniform. Reese drives off past the diner and Carter notices him leaving. es:Get Carter/Argumento Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries